


Light On

by sakabelle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Comforting Liam, M/M, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakabelle/pseuds/sakabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't even remember what had started the fight – all he knew was that Louis was shouting at him, animating his arms as he usually did. Harry wasn't much of a shouter, he just stood there calmly, heat rising in his chest.</p><p>“Just go,” Louis said, throwing his hand towards the door. “I'm done, just go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light On

Harry could still hear the smash of the dinner plate against the wall.

He and Louis just stood there staring at each other, the crushed china leaving a mark on the wall and dust at their feet. They were both breathing heavily, out of breath from the argument they'd just had.

It wasn't the first. But Harry was tired. He was so sick and so tired and he absolutely despised Doncaster.

He didn't even remember what had started the fight – all he knew was that Louis was shouting at him, animating his arms as he usually did. Harry wasn't much of a shouter, he just stood there calmly, heat rising in his chest.

“Just go,” Louis said, throwing his hand towards the door. “I'm done, just go.”

So Harry did.

* * *

It was a near two hour drive from their shared house in Doncaster to Harry's mum's in Holmes Chapel. It didn't help that the rain was beating down, giving the wiper blades of his brand new Range Rover a workout.

He had the music blaring loud – but it did little to console him. The bulk of what Harry listened to was whiny indie rock, and that just wasn't cutting it for the rage he was feeling and the pain in his heart.

Every exit sign he passed told him to turn around. To just drive back to Doncaster and take Louis in his arms and make up. What made this worse and even harder to accept was that they'd broken up once before. While they were on tour, no less.

And Harry had nowhere to escape to when that had happened. They'd shared a hotel room so with a frown on his face and a hole in his heart he'd stood outside Niall's hotel room.

The Irish lad had been happy to harbour him for the night, of course. And the next morning Louis had cooled off and everything had been fine.

This time, Harry was sure, Louis just needed some time to cool off. Fame was beginning to take its toll on him, and Louis in turn started taking out his frustrations on Harry.

Harry sighed, turning off into Holmes Chapel. At least everything was familiar there. As soon as he saw the streets he knew, he felt a little better. Perhaps for the time being, it was better for him and Louis to just move on.

Of course as soon as he stopped the car the reality for the situation set in. He shoved his hands into the pocket of his coat as he walked up the steps to the front door. Taking a deep breath, he looked up.

He knew he was going to break down as soon as he saw his mum. His chest hurt just thinking about looking into her concerned eyes. After all, it was nearly two in the morning. And no one showed up on their mum's doorstep at two in the morning unannounced with good news.

“Harry?” Anne said, opening the door and holding her robe closed. She looked at him with such concern and worry that Harry just clung to her and sobbed.

“What's the matter?” she asked him, still standing in the doorway, rubbing his back and trying anything she could to soothe him, just as she had when he was much younger.

“Louis,” was the only thing Harry managed to choke out.

* * *

Harry spent three days in Holmes Chapel not bothering to contact the outside world.

He checked his phone every so often, sure. Every time he does he hopes he'll have a notification from Louis, telling him that he was sorry and that he made a mistake and if Harry could just come back to Doncaster. Or maybe that he was on his way to Holmes Chapel.

He never did.

Every time the door opened he hoped it would be Louis. It never was. It was almost usually Gemma. On one occasion it was one of Anne's friends. 

But never Louis. Never the love of Harry's life who had broken his heart and had seemingly left him to deal with it.

He got a text from Niall after a couple of days.

_Y alright mate? Found out what happened. Dont think its for good tho_

He didn't respond because he wasn't interested in discussing this with Niall. He has no idea where Niall would get that sort of insight, and he wasn't very good at explaining whatever random thoughts ran through his mind. So Niall's words of comfort really meant little to him, even though he knew his friend meant well.

It wasn't until he heard his mum open the door and say, “Yes, he's upstairs in his room,” that his heart thumped in his chest. Had Louis _finally_ come to his senses?

No. He hadn't. Harry realised this as soon as he looked up and saw Liam's solemn face looking at him from his bedroom doorway.

“Can I come in?” he asked, even though he was already well on his way to walking towards Harry and joining him on the bed.

Harry shrugged, because there wasn't much else he could do. Liam had travelled all the way here, and he wasn't about to tell him to go away.

“Have you talked to Lou?” Harry asked, because the question was burning in the back of his mind and he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else until he knew the answer.

Sadly, Liam shook his head. He was sitting on the bed now, looking down at the comforter. “No. Niall's been to see him though.”

Harry almost scoffed. Of course Niall had been to see him. That was just like Niall – he didn't want to pick sides. He probably wanted to avoid any sort of conflict altogether. He also knew that he was the most likely person for Louis to act calm around instead of losing his mind.

“Did he say anything?” Harry asked, even though he knew he probably hadn't. It wasn't like Niall to gossip.

“No,” Liam said, giving Harry a look that confirmed his thoughts. Niall just wanted everyone to be happy – he wasn't going to run around spreading rumours. Knowing him he'd probably just spent the afternoon with Louis playing FIFA. He'd probably talked as little about Harry and the break-up as he possibly could get away with.

Harry nodded, not having anything else to say.

“He's just stressed out, Harry,” Liam said, trying his best to be a comfort. “But maybe it's better this way, yeah?”

Harry shook his head, feeling the tears start to well up in his eyes again. It certainly didn't feel better this way. For the thousandth time, he questioned why he even left. Why he didn't just wait around for Louis to cool off. Why he didn't turn his car around that night.

“You fought a lot,” Liam said gently, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. “I haven't seen either of you look happy in a long time, to be honest.”

“I just keep hoping he'll come back,” Harry said softly, a sob building in his throat.

Liam could only sigh, pulling Harry in closer to him as he cried.

* * *

Liam had travelled a long way, so Anne had insisted he stay the night.

It was dark, and Harry didn't usually go to sleep until late. Not in the past few days, anyway. Not since the incident. So usually it was his responsibility to walk around the house and make sure everything was locked up before heading to sleep.

He looked over at Liam on the couch. The soft glow of his phone illuminated his face as he laid there, covered in an old blanket.

Harry shook his head a little and went to make sure the door was locked. He glanced at the switch that controlled the light outside on the porch. Ever since he'd shown up, he hadn't turned it off.

Liam set his phone down on the table and curled up under the blanket just as Harry started back up the stairs.

“Harry,” Liam called out in the most hushed tone he could. “You forgot to turn the outside light off.”

But Harry just shook his head as he stepped back into the sitting room. He looked out the window – the light reflected a bit off the glass. “I didn't,” he said softly, still looking outside. He voice was calm and sad with only the faint hint of hope. “I always leave it on, in case Louis decides to show up.”


End file.
